Crystal Wars
by red-dragon619
Summary: its my own story and my first Fanfic YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I own these characters and story

Prologue

This story begins with the three Islands which contained six kingdoms. They were all at war with each other. But before the Crystal Wars began there once was a battle to become king of all the demons and the three islands, but that's a story for another time. Each was named by a crystal it had and element. There was Ruby Flames Kingdom, Sapphire Water Kingdom, Topaz Sands Kingdom, Emerald Earth Kingdom, Diamond Ice Kingdom and Onyx Shadows Kingdom.

Demons once ruled this land but the humans tricked their king and over night most of them disappeared, the remaining demons try to live co-existent with humans. The kingdom with the most power was Ruby Flames even though they share an island with three other kingdoms trying to destroy it. But there is a higher power controlling Ruby Flames and it's making its presence known in everyone of the kingdoms.

The story will begin with an unlikely hero named Dawn. Dawn was an ex-military operative which is on the run from his own kingdom. Thanks to an invasion on a city he was in flung into a journey that will shape the destiny of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Demon Rising

The sun shone upon the land magnificently as if nothing could go wrong. But in a city of the Ruby Sun Kingdom called Neo Haven was in the brink of becoming sin city. The city was waged with gangs, crime and death. Neo Haven is the Ruby Sun Kingdom's capital. In the back alleys of Neo Haven a man was wondering around in search of food.

He's hair was brown and he wore a cracked vest armor with the sign of exile on it and he wore jeans with fire patterns on them.

Dawn's POV

I stop by a sign of the Ruby Sun Kingdoms ruler with a video recording saying "Welcome to Neo Haven the best city of this world." "Yeah right" I say with an arrogant smirk.

Suddenly I smell the aroma of sweet tasting food. I searched quickly to find where it was coming from. When I finally found where there aroma came from my jaw dropped in the sight of stand in the market place.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say as if being pushed around. I snuck into the stand without being noticed. My jaw dropped with happiness when I saw a table fool of gourmet food.

I gorge down on half the food a frightening voiced boomed from behind me. "Are you going to pay for that or will I take my payment of your arm." As I soon find out it's the stand owner and he doesn't sound too happy.

As I turned around I see a butcher knife swing down at me just barley missing my arm. I quickly run like hell out of the stand and just when things couldn't get worse the stand owner set the alarm off and I got a group of 4 soldiers after me.

When I turned around I couldn't see them but I could hear them coming quickly, so I stop and run into a dark alley. I see them run past me but one stops and walks back.

"Sensors on search for thermal temperature." The soldier said with a muffled voice because of the mask. Then I thought "I he wants heat he's going to get heat." Then my hand is consumed in fire. When the soldier finally saw me it was too late he was going to die. Then a stream of fire shot out of the alley consumed the soldier. Then a thud came when the soldier's burnt corpse hit the ground.

So I waited a couple of hours when the heat was off me, after I waited I walked to the city centre and had a long thought "Why father why did you have to die." A small tear fell from my right eye.

Suddenly the sky grew pitch black a black fog was all around the city. People start to panic and scream but I stood like statue in the middle of the fog. When the fog died down it revealed something horrible.

There were packs of level 6 dog demons around the entire city centre. It was silent for a moment but barks came from the dog demons and soon they started killing hordes of people.

It didn't take long for the dog demons to notice me. So I made my entire body consumed in fire and said "If you can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen" a smile soon followed.

I shot a wave of fire witch stretched across the entire city centre. But my misfortune continued as all the dog demons still stand unmarked. Five dog demons from all angles jump at me. I close my eyes waiting for my death but the sounds of the dog demons screaming in pain made me open my eyes to see the five dog demons and a man in a black coat with a mysterious symbol on it.

The man turned around and I instantly recognize him "It's been a while hasn't it Dawn." He said with a calm voice. "Vex you demon slaying bastard. As always you pick the right time." I say with a joyful tone.

Vex throws a red sword at me. I catch the sword with ease then Vex spoke again. "Your father told me to give this to you." My face went pale when he mentioned my father.

I feel me feet get drenched in dog demon blood. I see Vex walk in the centre of the packs of dog demons and raises he's hand. "Lightning out Burst!" he yells then my eyes were blinded by the lightning being shot down.

Vex's POV 

I smirk when I see the lightning shred pack after pack of dog demon and their blood falling to ground. I turn to look at Dawn but he is rubbing he's eyes to see again.

When he opened he's eyes I laughed at the lookon his face when he saw the shredded dog demons and the pool of blood they left.

"Follow me, soon the entire city will fall to the demons." I say with my emotionless voice. We run quickly through the alleys seeing dead body after dead body.

Then a level 10 cat demon jumped from a building leaving the earth to shake under our feet.

"You take this demon on." I walk away waiting to see what the boy can do.

Dawn's POV

"WTF you bastard you want me to fight a level 10 cat demon by myself!" I yell with great anger. Just then the cat demon leaps over me and making the earth shake again as it landed

"Oh the human filth can't fight!" the cat demon mocks "I bet you couldn't kill those dog craps you call demons back there." He mocks again but to the dead dog demons.

My hatred filled me to shut this cat demon up, but then the red sword glowed.

Vex's POV

"So the boy has just unlocked the first part of the swords power. So you did choose your son for a reason" I thought.

Then Dawn and the sword were engulfed in flames. I soon saw the cat demon sweat out of fear.

The cat demon lunged its claws at Dawn but what I saw next I couldn't believe.

Dawn's POV 

I swung the sword at the cat demon's arm then I see its entire arm melt of the intense heat of the blade.

A pool of blood fell from the wound. "You human filth you will die for this." It said with much anger. I swung the sword one more time but something different happened

The sword sent three waves of flames at the cat demon. The cat demon died and I saw its melted corpse before me.

Vex's POV

"You have unlocked the first power of the Horizon but there will be more so shall we move" I say with a joyful voice.

We ran until we got to the bridge that leads to the exit of this god forsaken city. But just as we made it to the middle of the bridge tentacles that were the size of the cat demon (the cat demon was 17ft) wrapped around the bridge blocking any exit.

I knew what we had to do but one of us won't survive.

Dawn's POV

Vex walked up to me and said "There is a way out of this but I can't come with you." In a gloomy voice. He starts to chant in another language, and then a ball of liquid arose behind me.

He pushed me into the ball of liquid then I fell unconscious.

Vex's POV

The ball disappeared with Dawn to a location I sent him to. "Now to make amends for the past and obliterate this hell hole with me"

I charge a ball of electricity in my hands and it grows bigger with every second. I raised the ball into the air and said with my last breath "Lightning Armageddon!"

A sphere of electricity exploded and destroying the entire city along with it Vex and the demons. But from the ashes something arose something evil.


End file.
